Aguacero
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Para él, sus ojos dejaron de ser virgenes ese día... Pero cambiando de tema, el agua parecía ser su punto de encuentro favorito.


Aguacero.

La primera vez que Hitsugaya Toshiro, un joven con una posición privilegiada en el ejército Gotei 13, vio a Kurosaki Karin, ella estaba cubierta de agua, agua y nada más que agua.

Él solo tenía la intención de dar un poco de algo de beber a su fiel caballo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrar a una hermosa mujer bañándose en el lago.

Era la primera vez que veía una chica desnuda, y una tan hermosa para el caso, así que no podían realmente culparlo por quedársele mirando como un completo depravado, ¡no era su culpa que ella fuera tan cautivante!

Y aun cuando la chica lo descubrió y de inmediato chilló y salió del agua para cubrirse él no fue capaz de quitarle sus pervertidos ojos de encima sino hasta una vez que se cubrió enfundándose en una toalla, ocultando por fin su bello cuerpo. Solo entonces encontró en sí mismo la cordura suficiente para apartar la mirada.

Sobra decir que la chica lo cacheteó, pateó y casi ahoga en el río, mojando así por completo el mapa que traía guardado entre sus ropas, que se arruinó inutilizándose por completo.

Después de que ella terminara de descargar su ira, casi matándolo en el proceso, se calmó lo suficiente para notar el modo en que se horrorizaba por la pérdida de su mapa, porque tenía que llegar a la ciudad de Karakura y era la primera vez que viajaba hacia allá, y viajar por el bosque solo sin un mapa era prácticamente suicidio.

Por azares del destino, resulta que ella también tenía que viajar a esa ciudad para ver a su familia, y luego de meditar en voz alta aproximadamente media hora si debería dejarlo morir en el bosque o permitir que la acompañara, finalmente pareció compadecerse más de su caballo que de él y los dejó seguirla.

Entonces se presentó como Kurosaki Karin, y Toshiro se dio cuenta de que ella era en realidad la hija de su capitán de escuadra, y él era a quién iba a ver a Karakura, por lo cual pareciera que tendrían que verse más de lo que ambos pudieran pensar o de lo que les hubiera gustado.

En cuanto él también se presentó Karin le comunicó que en realidad su padre ya le había hablado de él, su gruñón tercer oficial, pero que en sus relatos no le había dado la impresión de que fuera el total pervertido que evidentemente era por su gusto de espiar a chicas desnudas.

Y no importó cuánto trató de defenderse por el resto del viaje, ella no se quitó de la cabeza su primera concepción de él como un pervertido.

Lo peor es que el destino no dejó de darle la razón.

Estando en la casa Kurosaki como invitado, accidentalmente terminó en varias situaciones con Karin que involucraban agua y la reafirmación de su perversión, como, por ejemplo, terminar entrando en el baño mientras ella se duchaba, lo cual fue culpa de Isshin puesto que apenas se enteró de su encuentro de inmediato lo declaró su futuro yerno.

Volvió a toparse con la Kurosaki pelinegra muchísimo más desde que ella decidió enlistarse en el ejército cuando su padre se retiró, cosa que a él lo ascendió al rango de capitán, la mayoría de sus encuentros también teniendo que ver demasiado con el agua tanto en él como en ella, en cualquiera de los dos pero con el agua allí, asegurada.

En su primer encuentro con ella como un miembro del Gotei 13 después de meses de no verla, él se tropezó con la fuente, en su segundo encuentro, mientras él paseaba con su hermana adoptiva abrazada a su brazo, ella se tropezó con la misma fuente condenada, y, de hecho, esa fuente maldita fue la causante de la mayoría de sus interacciones. Otras veces podía variar desde derramar su bebida en la ropa del otro o incluso una vez Karin terminó escupiéndole agua encima de la risa cuando descubrió que la había estado espiando a escondidas celoso de un simple almuerzo entre ella y un amigo.

Incluso cuando tuvieron su primer beso, fue bajo la lluvia, ambos completamente empapados. Y cuando se casaron… uff, la tormenta fue horrible. Toshiro solo esperaba que no viniera un ciclón con el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Fin.

Holis! :D

Tengo miedo de q a varias de mis lectoras no les gusten los Long-fics q estoy subiendo ahora y no quiero descuidarlas así que he decidido hacer una pequeña tematica de pequeños OS para q no se olviden de mí xD

Será de los cuatro elementos, supongo, este tuvo q ver con el agua y el proximo tendrá q ver con lo primero q se me ocurrió con el fuego :P Ya lo tengo hecho pero tal vez lo suba mañana solo para hacerme de rogar(? :v

OS a la madrugada! Como los extrañe! :'3

Espero q esto les haya gustado a pesar de q a mí no :'v Tengo baja la auto-estima con mis escritos ultimamente x'D

Los personajes de aquel que no debe ser nombrado!(?

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
